In the art of preparing a mix for bakery doughs, it is known to differentiate certain portions of the process in order to obtain a better grade of final product. Also, certain variations in the dough recipes have been made whereby the substitution for or addition of certain ingredients has allowed for an increase in the speed of the mixing process without diminishing the final product quality.
One method of preparing bread dough is to separate the blending of ingredients, which may be performed at a high rate of speed, from the development of the mixture into dough consistency, which may be accomplished while agitating at a less vigorous rate. The mechanics of performing a two-step mixing process has previously been accomplished by utilizing separate mixing bowls. A mix would be transferred from one mixing bowl to the other by unloading the mix from the bowl into a transfer mechanism and then reloading into the second bowl, or by mounting the bowls above one another and dumping each batch from bowl to bowl utilizing gravitational forces. All of the above methods require significant transfer time, thus adding to the overall batch time, and affect the quality of the final dough product.
Standard exhaust or discharging procedure from a developing mechanism is performed by dumping the final product utilizing gravitational forces. Since the dough is in a highly viscous form after being fully developed, it adheres to the agitators and the side walls of this mechanism making dumping difficult. The slow movement of the dough mass required additional agitation of the beaters and causes significant time delays. Also, the waste material remaining in the bowl after dumping must eventually be removed by cleaning the structure.
It is the object of this invention to fully develop a batch mix in a two-stage process and to limit the overall amount of mixing time for each batch. It is a further object of this invention to transfer a blended batch mix directly to the developing chamber quickly and efficiently without the necessity of mounting separate pieces of machinery above one another in a bakery.
Further, it is an object of this invention to prepare a full batch in a minimum amount of time while producing a consistent quality mixture. A batch is prepared by blending the ingredients readying them for developing, and developing a second dough mix at the same time. All functions are performed by utilizing a unitary structure with interactive segments such that the batch preparation approaches a continuously producing process. This objective is to be achieved while fulfilling the further objective of reducing the size of the mixer machinery.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a quick and efficient exhaust system for all stages of processing a dough batch while leaving a minimum amount of wasted product in the chamber.
In summary, the invention is a semi-continuous dough mixing process where a batch of ingredients is blended in a first chamber by a helical agitator. The agitator is such that its spiral motion causes the ingredients to move internally towards one end of the chamber. Upon complete mixing of the ingredients a hatch is opened and the agitator rotation causes the mix to move through the hatch and into an adjacent second chamber. The hatch is closed and a new batch of ingredients can be prepared. The mix in the second chamber is developed by the kneading action of a developing agitator. Upon full development the dough is exhausted or discharged by a roller structure which pulls the dough completely from the chamber leaving a minimum of waste material behind. The second mix can now be moved into the second chamber and a third batch started.
Further advantages will be seen by describing the preferred embodiment and setting forth claims for the invention.